Long Lost Past
by Tia
Summary: Real conflict is just starting.The secret that had been hidden for 16 years, is about to destroy her world.Athena is just about to enter her own personnel hell.Dilandau based fic. R for desturbing topics:cutting,suicide..chapter 10 and on. please review..
1. Default Chapter

*~*~* Secret Past *~*~*  
  
(01)  
  
  
"Now Dilandau all you have to do is get his granddaughter and bring her here. Remember this is a direct order from Lord Dornkirk. She is very important..." Folken spoke calmly to the teenager.  
"Yes, Yes I know. We are almost in the village." Dilandau cut him off before he could finish his orders.  
"The house has a peach tree in front of it, and Dilandau don't get fire happy. You don't have to burn down this simple little village."  
Dilandau was annoyed by this, Folken never gave him this many restrictions. Why did he care and worry about this stupid little village? Was she important to him as much as she was important to Lord Dornkirk? He didn't care, if he wanted to burn down the village he will. No one controlled him. Dilandau assured him self.  
Soon enough they were in front of the village, they put their shields on and disappeared into thin air. They could hear the people from behind the gates and they laughed at the unsuspecting simpletons inside.  
The gates swung open, as the sound of crushed metal filled the ears of the citizens. The people looked confusingly into the space in front of them. The time stood still, only to awake to the piercing and painful cries. The building were crumbling and burning. The confusion took over as the people ran for shelter, their cries filling the ears of the enemy. Liquid metal continued to end the lives of the running people, as the fire consumed their dead bodies. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air around the trembling survivors, the distraction remaining in their minds long after everything was gone. As the enemy moved through this still burning ruins, their hearts not feeling any remorse for the confused small children still clinging to their mother's lifeless arms. Just now experiencing the agony of war.  
"Chesta, Migel did you find that peach tree. This whole village is nothing but ash and there is no peach tree!" Dilandau screamed at the two dragon slayers.  
"Yes we have Sir, the house is in the forest on the outskirts of the village." Cheasta explained.  
"Then go get her, what are you waiting for? Do you want me to get mad?" Dilandau spoke, annoyed by their incompetents.  
Chesta and Migel made their way through the rubble to the house in the woods. There they met up with Guimel, they jumped out and begun to look around.  
Meanwhile inside the house an old woman was talking with a teenage girl. The urgency in her voice was easily noticed, as she continued to push the girl out the window.  
"Remember run as fast as you can and don't look back." The old woman spoke quietly  
"No, don't make me go!" The girl was holding on to the woman's arm.  
"Did you not hear the screams coming from the village?" The woman pulled back her arm, and pushed her out.  
"But..."  
"But nothing, you have something special inside of you and they must not get it. Now go and don't look back." The old woman let go of the girls hand and watched as she ran deep into the forest.  
Outside of the house the three dragon slayers waited for their commander, finally he had come and with an evil grin jumped in front of them.  
"So, where is she?" he asked with a devilish look in his eyes.  
"Inside the house Sir." Chesta moved forward.  
"What?" Dilandau s grin disappeared in exchange for a look of pure hate. He moved closer to Chesta and punched him causing his nose to break. "Which part of "get her" did you not understand?" He walked past them and kicked the door down. "Now get her."  
Once they were inside they searched through the whole house, finally noticing an old woman in front of her kitchen window. As they approached her they noticed a mixture of emotions in her eyes. She watched them, her ice blue eyes not leving their faces. Migel approached her firs, he had no time to waste and he got to the point quickly.  
"Where is she?"  
"I will never tell." She said her voice strong and firm.  
"I don't want to play your little game, if you wish to live you will tell me what I want to know." His voice was as firm as her own.  
"Never you will never find her!" She yelled and jumped forward her dagger yearning for Migels blood.  
Migel turned quickly and swung his sward. He then watched as her body shook violently and her eyes lost their color. Migel took his blade out of her body, and felt Chestas and Guimels confused and disgusted stairs.  
"She attacked me." Migel passed them, his head high and proud prepared to receive it's punishment. It was his fault that the girl wasn't here.  
  
AN- Did you like it? Did you like it? And if you didn't like my story don't tell me because then I'll just cry. (J/K) PS- Dilly in my story doesn't have that little problem, you know what I'm talking about. ; )   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. #2 hunt

(02)  
  
AN-Last chapter I forgot to say that I don't own Escaflowne. Except for Gatti, Migel and Dilandau (I Wish!!!!!). Come on if I did own Escaflowne do you think that the dragon slayers would have died and that Dilly would have that little problem. ; )  
  
The three dragon slayers stepped out of the house, they were right in the line of fighter that was ready to escape from Dilandau's angry red eyes. He watched their expressions and figured that the girl wasn't there.  
"Yes...?"  
"She isn't there Sir." Migel said bravely, separating himself from the rest.  
"And I suppose I can blame you for that." He turned to face them. "Actually I would rather blame all of you." He punched Migel, slapped Guimel and gave Chesta another black eye. "Are you dragon slayers or little girls? How hard is it to get her."  
"Lord Dilandau.." Migel tried to explain, but was silenced by a strong hand hitting his face.  
"Was I asking YOU a question Migel?"Dilandau glared at him.  
Migel knew that this was a trick question to see if he would speak up again. He didn't, a sore stomach and a bruised face was enough for him.  
"Now get her, or you will wish that you would have died with the rest of the village! Do you understand?" After he had threatened them he left, his evil laugh ringing in their ears.  
  
Athena stretched her arms and torso. She slowly opened her eyes and hoped that she had only dreamed the destruction of her home. But the harsh realite kicked in when she noticed that she had just taken a nap in the forest.  
"How long have I slept for, I just wanted to rest my eyes?" She questioned herself.  
Holding tightly to the tree, she pulled herself up on to her feet. She rubbed her tires eyes and examined the forest, hoping that she wasn't lost. Suddenly she felt a tight grasp on her heart, as she felt someone's presents nearby.  
"Three of them, all boys. With those machines that the people of the village talked about."  
  
"This way Migel!" Athena heard one of them talk to the other. She could feel that they were getting closer and closer and that she had to run. Athena hated being alone, left not knowing why this was happening and why she even had to run. The branches of the bushes tore her dress and scared her skin. Her head was spinning and she was weak. The smell of moss and rotting wood didn't make it easy on her empty stomach. It just caused the acid from her it to be violently thrown up. Hunger and fear kicked in and she lost control dropping on the ground and crying like a small child.  
"There's no way I can hide from them, those machines will crush me." Athena hugged her legs and sat in the wet dirt. The empty space in front of her scared her. If there was nothing there why did she feel their presents. Athena asked herself hoping that she wasn't going crazy. Deciding that it was better to put up a fight then to wait and be captured she took off and begun to run once more.  
After a while of jumping over rocks and holes, she lost her balance and tripped on a tree branch. She lifted herself up only to gaze at the deep cut across her leg. In her moment of weakness she let out a loud scream.   
Athena listened to the echo that she know will cause her her freedom. Her leg was losing a lot of blood and was beginning to turn blue. The sight of her red blood mixing with the dark earth made the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach worse.  
  
"I heard something, this way." Chesta took a run for it, hoping that she was still there when they came.  
The dragon slayers came to the spot where she sat holding onto her leg. At first they didn't notice that her leg was injured. Circling her like a pack of wolves would an injured dear. Migel moved closer to her studying her face, her green eyes letting him read her like a book. She was more scared then angry, though she said nothing to him. Finally Migel noticed the blood around her trembling body. She tried to hide it from him when she realized that he knew.  
"Let me help you!" He torn the bottom of her white dress and tied it around the deep cut, trying to stop the bleeding.   
The loss of blood caused Athena to faint. The last thing she remembered before passing out was Migel's face telling her how not worth all of this she was. And his words, "All this for an ordinary clumsy girl."  
  
AN-So the second chapter, I can't believe that I actually continued with the story. Thank you everyone who read this story and reviewed it. So tell me what you thought about this chapter. I know that it wasn't as good as the last but it will get better. PS Sorry that Athena's full powers wont's be revealed for a while.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. #3 I am your worst nightmare

(3)  
  
AN-K you guys if I don't get more reviews I don't think I will continue this story. I know that some of you just read it and don't say anything, but you could at least just say "hey I like this story" Because If you don't I think that you don't like it and that makes me sad and what's the point of writing if no one likes your story. But to those people who did reweave it, thank you so much. And I'm sorry if it seems that I'm forcing you to review but really it is nice to know that someone wants your story to continue. Thank you for listening to me!  
  
Athena stretched her arms and knew that this was all just a horrible nightmare. That once she opens her eyes she was going to wake up in her own warm bed. With the sounds of her happy village coming through her window.  
Athena blinked a few times before her mind grasped the dark images around her. Her green eyes were met by a pair of cat like ones, causing her to sit up quickly out of fright.  
"You are finally awake, Lord Folken will be so pleased." The cat woman ran out of the room ignoring Athena's questions.  
She was now left alone in the strange room, she didn't know how she got here and why she was hunted down like a dog. She could remember a boy, that boy with dark green eyes that had nonetheless saved her from bleeding to death. Athena looked around the cold room that gave off a certain "alone" feeling. The window was big but the sun light that came through seemed to get swallowed up bye the darkness. There was a large bed with red covers, that she was in at the moment. At the side there was a dresser, makeup counter and plenty of small furniture.  
Suddenly a tall dark man entered her room. Athena didn't even try to hide her fear. This man had a firm motionless face and his intense eyes held all of his feelings that he was so afraid to show. He sat next to her and the silence washed over the room. He didn't say anything but she shure did, "Where am I, Why am I here and let me go!"  
The man only watched her urgent expression and after a while said, "Hello to you to." After that he didn't speak, only adding to the uneasy atmosphere. Finally Athena noticed how off guard this man was, he didn't even look at her but gazed at the two moons outside of the window. She decided not to miss this golden opportunity. Quickly she jumped up and begun to run, not noticing that she hadn't even left her bedside. Athena looked down after she felt a strong hand around her wrist. The man had an amused looked in his eyes, as he pushed her back down on to the bed.  
"If you try this again, I will have to tie you up."  
  
  
  
Dilandau sat in his room drinking his third glass of wine. He was bored and annoyed that he wasn't allowed to torture the prisoner himself. Playing with his gold chain amused him only for a few minutes and he knew he had to do something to occupy himself. Dilandau then narrowed his eyes and stroked his cheek, "It was those threes fault that Lord Dornkirk punished me." He ran to the door of his bedroom and yelled out, "Migel, Guimel, Chesta get over here!"  
In a mater of seconds the three dragon slayers were in front of his door, asking what he wonted from them. He signaled for them to come in and once inside of his room he resumed to yell at them for their past mistakes.  
"You might think that you are going unpunished for what you have done, but you know me better than that. Because of the delay and the fact that I had no choice but to return empty handed Lord Dornkirk blamed me. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that she was injured when you brought her here!" Dilandau paced in front of the motionless trio. He punched them and watched as they grabbed their noses in fear that they might fall of. "You have embarrassed me in front of Lord Dornkirk. Dragon Slayers should be able to capture a girl." Dilandau started to pace around once more, holding on to his blade that seamed to be itching to be used.   
"We are sorry Lord Dilandau!"   
Once the three dragon slayers left and the door was closed Dilandau broke into hysterical laughter.  
"With them around I will never be bored."  
  
  
For someone that was considered a prisoner I shure have a lot of freedom. Athena thought to her self as she watched the sun rise from her bedroom window. Lord Folken had told her that she was brought here to help this empire. That she just had to be patient and Lord Dornkirk will explain everything to her.   
"We need your help, you will lead us to our perfect destiny." His words ran in her head.   
Though he tried to explain to her she still didn't get why she was the only one that can help them. Suddenly Athena froze as she felt another presence in her room. Her eyes searched her surroundings, but her heart told her that the intruder was behind her. Athena turned around and expected to see Lord Folken but two strong hands tightened around her shoulders and pushed her against the window.   
"At the order from Lord Dornkirk I have to train you. Or how I would like to look at this babysit you." The boy with deep red eyes stared at her and she stared back, she had never seen anyone like him. He had a devilish grin on his face that told her that h he was capable of anything.   
"Who..?" Athena watched him with an interested stair.  
"I am your worst nightmare, my name is Dilandau but to you it's Lord Dilandau." He dropped her on the ground and left her alone and confused. As he was leaving he mumbled to himself, "General Adelfus you will hear about this, the leader of the dragon slayers is not a nanny to some stupid girl that should be a prisoner."  
  
AN-Tell me what you thought. Trust me this story gets really good. There are some twists and turns coming up. Please review I was once like you I used to just read a story and not tell the author what I thought. But now I know how much your reviews mean to me. So just please, if it isn't too much trouble just write "cool." (Like the friend that should be reading my story but is too busy) wrote. hehehe (That means you Nolan)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. #4 the key

(4)  
  
AN-Shivy thank you so much for telling me what you think, don't worry you will be included in the story soon enough. Just tell me how you spell, you know whose name. Also everyone else that gave me such great reviews, thank you. Just keep on reviewing.  
  
  
"Folken she is the key, the spirit of the mighty Greek goddess had been sworn to protect the power at all cost. She has the Scirophoria around her neck that proves it. If we can control her and make her see the perfect destiny, she will be a great deal of help."  
"Yes Lord Dornkirk." Folken felt uneasy but didn't show it, taking control of someone's life wasn't a normal thing in his view.   
Folken walked back to her quarters, Lord Dornkirk had requested an audience with the girl. To show her what she is capable of doing if properly trained. "Or ruined by Dilandau." Folken spoke to himself.   
There was no one around. The lifeless hallways had been long dead, stripped away from laughter and spirit. A soldiers life was not to laugh or love, but to follow orders and kill. Folken knew this very well, he didn't want to feel anything or remember. But how could her not, sending his own country into the blazing fires of hell. I have failed to be your king and now I failed to be your rescuer. He let his own words haunt him. "She would hate me if she know."  
  
Athena held her arms and squeezed hard. Hoping that if she squeezed hard enough she would disappear. She was walking behind Folken and in front of Dilandau, an arraignment that made her feel uneasy. Now she knew that this was a floating fortress and that even if she tried to run there was nowhere to go. She hated being here especially with him. The silver heard boy, who made every day of her life on this fortress a nightmare. What purpose do I have knowing how to use a sward? I will never be able to kill another human being, I am not like them. Dilandau had made it his mission to take all of his frustration out on me, a good thing for his slayers but a terrible turn of events for me. Perhaps if he wasn't so closed off from any human contact passed physical, I would know what had happened to make him this way. No one and nothing is all black and white. No person is all evil, they just need a patient person to bring out the good in them. Wheel Dilandau to find out your good side, I will have to work twice as hard. Athena thought to her self, as they walked over to meat with Lord Dornkirk.  
  
Folken escorted her to the platform and left her standing there. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her body shake with fear. Athena didn't know what to expect. Just as she was about to take a step back she bumped in to Folken. He put his firm hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Don't be afraid." So they waited there, as an image of an old man appeared on the screen before them. It was only his face, he looked like he was nearing his end but was to proud to admit it.   
"Step forward child." Dornkirk's voice echoed through the room.  
Folken knew that she didn't want to. He had heard her protest quietly, and felt her body tense. So he pushed her forward making sure that no one saw.  
"Y..Yes my Lord?" She dropped onto her knees.  
"So you are Athena, I am the leader of this empire. Lord Dornkirk. You may consider yourself lucky to be a part of such a great and powerful nation such as Zaiback and the glorious future that is in store for Gaea."  
"I am sorry but I don't understand?" Athena questioned.  
"You are part of a powerful legend that will help me."  
"Please my Lord elaborate. I have no power over people, and no wealth to use in this quest."  
"But you do, you have the spirit of the great goddess Athena. You have been marked as her hostess when the gods were destroyed." Dornkirk looked at Athena's expression.  
"One of the legends of Atlantis speaks of a goddess that had sworn to protect the power or awake it if necessary."   
Suddenly a circle of light energy surrounded her and the Scirophoria around her neck begun to give off a white glow. After the inhabitants of the room regained their vision, they were greeted by a goddess with out stretched wings and a staff. Athena seemed to be possessed and unaware of the powerful invader that had taken over her body.  
"Ja sam ta koja pravi druge bogove ljubomornim. Jer ja sam ta koja nikada nije morala se klanjati zeusa ni sa rjecima ni sa djelovima, ali sam jos uvjek omiljena u njegovim ocima ostala." (I am the one that arose other gods jealousy, for I do not bow to the mighty Zeus in words nor act. But yet I do as I please.) She spoke in her native tongue but no one but Dornkirk understood. Her wings stretched out and levitated her above the ground. But once she stopped talking the invader left the host and her wings shed their feathers.  
"Dilandau! You will train her." Dornkirk yelled for the boy to come forward. "She should be put on the front-line so that she may cast a shadow upon the dragon."  
"Yes Lord Dornkirk."  
"My Lord perhaps this is all too much for her. With your permission I would like to tell her about the Atlantis people, the Greek goddess and the legend." Folken emerged from the crowd and stood above her body.  
"Yes Folken you should, this little one seems to have been too sheltered from the world."  
  
  
AN-So what do you think. Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!!!!!!! I thought that since the legend of Atlantis is part of the Greek mythology I might as well use a Greek god to give the story a strange out of the ordinary turn of events. I hope you like it. That wasn't Latin it was Croation, my language. I thought that would be different as well. Scirophoria is a mystical object which Athena's followers would have with them when they made offerings to her. I'm not sure what the object is but in my story it's a necklace that Athena of Gaea has.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. #5 green eyes

(5)  
  
AN-Shivy where are you????????(HEHEHE)( Shivy if you are reading this you better call me, have you been too busy to talk to me. You are my boss and without you bossing me around I don't know what to do.(J/K)) Everyone whose nick name isn't Shivy please ignore the last note. OK Everyone, You keep on reviewing and I'll keep on typing.  
  
  
Folken shook Athena's body gently trying to wake her up. He tilted her head and listened to her shallow breathing. It must have all been to much for her, It's not every day that you find out that you have a goddess inside of you. Oh, Athena if you only knew how many secrets are still to be revealed. He's thoughts were interrupted by a loud complaint.  
"You know a prisoner should be handled more roughly. What's wrong with you Folken she had tried to escape so many times before and you don't punish her. She doesn't respect you."  
"Dilandau this is not your concern." Folken didn't bother looking at him, like one of annoying fruit flies that circled the rotting wine Folken ignored him.  
"What happened?" Athena sat up holding on to her head.  
"She should be thrown in to a dungeon, she's just a stupid......"  
"Dilandau!" Folken cut him off, he lifted the girl up and ignored Dilandau's comments. "If you have time Athena I will explain all of this to you."  
  
  
Dilandau watched them leave the room, and stood in the deadly silence thinking about her. There was something there that just invited him to make his kill. She irritated him. The way she handled herself around him, as if not afraid. That annoyed him even more. He hated her and the way she managed to ignore him.  
"Lord Dilandau?"  
"Yes Migel." Dilandau turned to face Gatti and Migel.  
"Lord Dornkirk had instructed you to hunt down Escaflowne." Gatti answered while Migel stood perfectly still not making eye contact.  
"Then we shall have our fun, perhaps I need to pay a little visit to Van." Dilandau smiled and brushed his left cheek, ignoring the concerned stares he was getting from both of his slayers.  
  
  
"If the goddess had sworn to protect the power, then why would she be willing to bring it back?" Athena stood next to Folken in the control room of the Vione.  
"If she is made to see the perfect destiny and the good intention of the Zaiback plan she will be willing to help." Folken looked down on the girl. "You see once the Titans came back and destroyed the gods, she was adopted as the worrier and defending goddess of Atlantis. The legend says that she swore to protect the power. You have been marked, the necklace you are wearing and the spirit that had come out of you just today proved that you really are her." Folken finished, hoping not to reveal more then he should.  
"Why did I have wings?" Athena finally asked after a moment of silence.  
"You are a draconian, a descendant of the Atlantis people."  
Athena smiled at him and directed her attention around the control room. She had never saw such machines and to think of what great technology her village had been deprived off. When I go back I will....Oh yes I can't go back, there is nothing to go back to. She thought to herself. But like her nanny said "Look for the light at the end of the tunnel and don't let the others see that you are upset."  
Athena ran downstairs of Folken's high platform and made her way to the windows. "Folken what is this country called?" She watched the distant cliffs and the sparkling ocean. Wishing to be down there wasn't helping her cope with her current situation. She was saddened by the thought of the people her age down there that didn't have to worry about believed that they were a goddess, draconian and having to be a prisoner. Suddenly her thought of being as free as a bird was interrupted, as the boy that like a virus infested her mind entered the room.  
Dilandau threw her a quick glance that sent goosebumps all over her boy. Once he left to talk to Folken Athena was in clear view of the two other boys that have accompanied him. She recognized one of them, the sarcastic one that showed no compassion when he saw her bleeding leg.  
Migel watched Athena, the thoughts that were going through his mind were not the kind that he was proud of. How can a bath and a clean black dress help someone so much? Migel asked himself. Once realizing what his thoughts had transformed in to he turned his direction to the floor and studied his feet. Why is she still staring at me like a sick animal, she is scared of me? Maybe she is staring because she thinks I'm..... no, no girl thinks that way about me. Does she?  
"Come on. I will have my fun soon enough and my revenge." Dilandau's voice brought Migel back on Geae.  
Dilandau saw her looking out the window, trying to ignore his presence. He was not going to be treated this way. Either she will envy him or she will fear him, either way not ignore him.  
"You know, I'd better not be distracted this time from my battle. Or I might have to settle for burning a dumb little draconian goddess." He laughed at his own clever remark.  
  
  
  
  
AN-Tell me what you think, tell me, tell me!!!!!!!!!(note to self don't drink coffee) Dilly will be popping up more often, I mean this story does have him as one of the main characters. Hey would it be too much trouble if you answered my question? I knew that you guys wouldn't mind. OK, What do you think the relationship between Folken and Athena is? Could he be in love with her?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. #6 by the demon himself

(6)  
  
  
Dilandau returned from his hunt with an angry expression on his face. Once more had that bustard Van escaped him, just because that stupid Allen Sheazar showed up. Pictures of Allen and his blond hair burning danced in Dilandau's mind. Van will suffer for what he had done to me and my face. Athena just proves how much damage he had done to me. He slammed his fist against the table and let the sudden rush of pain run through his body.  
"This anger must be released." Dilandau picked up his armor and sword and made his way down the hallway.   
  
It was early morning, the sun was just starting to show it's freshly renewed face to the world. It said goodbye to the two moons and begun to warm the skies of Gaea.   
  
Dilandau slammed open Athena's bedroom door and wished that a horrified look of the girl still in her nightgown will great him. Instead there was no one in the room.  
"Where are you?" Dilandau yelled to the walls expecting them to answer back.  
"Lord Dilandau?" A feminine voice came through the balcony door.  
"Are you ready to train." This was more a command then a question.  
"Did Lord Folken say that I am supposed to?" Athena walked over to him.   
Dilandau laughed at her courage, that is when he grabbed her shoulders and tightened his grip on them. Letting his hands leave a red mark on her arm . She tried to pull away, but that only made him tighten his grip. This was quite enough, he hated people who thought they were brave. If he had to, he will make her afraid of him.  
"No, he didn't. I DID!" He said and threw her on the ground, this was just a taste of what is to come. "And it will not matter what Folken says anymore, you are my student and you will listened to me. All I want to hear from you is yes or no! I suggest that you use yes more often." He turned and headed for the door, the look of triumph crossed his face. "Be ready in 15 minutes and wait for me in the slayers gym."   
  
  
Athena hurried up and got dressed not wishing to see what he was capable of. This man was responsible for burning down her home, and killing everyone she loved. She ran down the halls and corridors thinking. Why was she able to know that he was there one time and not the next? She was able to read Migel's thoughts perfectly, but Dilandau was a puzzle. She was never shure of what he was thinking. She opened the door slowly hoping that perhaps no one would hear. Once the boys saw the door crack open they stopped thinking that it was Dilandau. But seeing a black heard girl instead of a silver hair boy they continued with their training. Once inside she looked around the gym, finally meeting up with the boy she remembered from the forest.  
"You are here because........?" He looked her over and stared into her green eyes.  
"Dila..Lord Dilandau told me to come here." She smiled at him trying to break his cold exterior but in vain.   
The boy turned his head ignoring any further conversation with her.  
"My name is Migel." He spoke, "That there is Chesta and over there is Gatti. That's Viole and Dalet." He figured that he might as well show her around, but that is when Dilandau came in.  
"Migel! Get back to training. I'll show HER around." He gave Athena an evil grin, before walking to her an grabbed her by the arm.  
Athena desperately tried to keep up with him but failed, she seemed to be getting more dragged around then she was walking by herself. Dilandau opened the door to another room where he pushed her in and shut the door. It was another training gym except it seemed more extravagant.  
"By the wishes of Lord Folken! We will be using MY training room, to teach YOU." Dilandau sounded annoyed but she didn't care. She hated him even more now then ever, how dare he place his hands on my body. A true gentleman would never do such a thing, but Diladnau was no gentleman to begin with. She thought to her self while giving him a evil look.  
"Take this." He handed her a sword and then showed her some simple moves. He demonstrated some for her as well , and explained when to strike and when not to. She watched his firm body move and twist. Following his every order just like the dragon slayers. Even though he was ruthless and didn't have a decent bone in his body he was handsome. Just like any girl Athena couldn't stop staring.  
"There has to be something else. No one is all evil." She spoke quietly hoping that he wouldn't notice.  
"What did you say?" He stopped his demonstration and walked slowly towards her.   
She got up not wanting to be pulled up, "Nothing Sir." Her voice was shaking and he liked that.   
He liked it when they didn't want to breathe because it might make him angry. He yearned for that kind of power and now finally he was getting it from her.  
"Good, so you have been listening. Now, Athena! This is how you hold a sword."  
  
AN-Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Is Dilly mean enough for you? I think that no one is all evil, and I believe that even Dilandau has some good in him. So he will still be Dilandau I will just make him seam more human. But that will happen a long time from now.  
  



	7. #7 kiss of painful truth

(7)  
  
AN- Shivy it's nice to know that you finally learned how to use a phone, hehehehe. (Tia out of no where has a really nervous look on her face) Hey what are you doing? Put that knife down, are you thinking what I think you're thinking? You can't kill me! OK,OK I know that you can, but don't! It's against the law, and I'm your friend!!!!!!! (And you seem to think that I'm your servant as well). Stop trying to kill me, we all know that you have split personalities and that you tend to act like you know who.hehehe!!!!  
Hey all you REVIEWER'S without you this story wouldn't have gotten as far as it has. So I just want to THANK YOU ALL!!!!!...and remember to tell me what you think. And All you Migel lovers, you will like this chapter!!!!! ; )  
  
  
After a couple of weeks of training with Dilandau, Athena was on a thin line between going crazy and smashing something. She was physically and mentally exhausted, and sick of his yelling. Everything she did seemed wrong or dumb. Every time she spoke she had no right to. To him she was just another life that he owned, and that is exactly how he wanted it to stay. Now that she was afraid of him, he had power over her.  
  
"Migel, where is Lord Dilandau?" Athena came through the doors of the training room.  
"He had let me train you today, he had some things he needed to take care of."  
"So then guess I will have to beet you." She smiled at him and pulled out her sword.  
"Not if I beet you first." Migel pointed the tip of his sword forward.  
  
Athena charged Migel with full force. He responded and their weapons met above their heads. Sparks flew around them, as each studied the others expression. Migel twisted his body and attacked her from a different angle. She turned and just in the nick of time blocked him. They both jumped back at the same time.  
  
Athena watched as Migel wiped off the sweat on his face. She got distracted, which gave Migel the opportunity to strike. He did, and Athena's sword swung through the air and dropped to the ground. Migel unaware that the game was still not over, smiled and put his sword down by his side. Athena moved towards him, pretending to shake hands for a job well done. She grabbed his hand and flipped him. She then jumped on top of him and pined him down.  
"I win, I win. Who is No.1? Well who is the best?" Her childish laughter filled the room.  
Distracted by her victory, she didn't notice that Migel had freed his hands. He then grabbed her shoulders and flipped her so that she was under him.  
"I win, I win. Who is No.1? Well who is the best?" He said with a mocking tone in his voice.  
"That was a cheep trick Migel. And you know it."  
"Never trust your enemy." He gave her a seductive grin.  
  
Migel rested his body weight on his elbows, making his head as close as possible to her own. He leaned closer to her face, and brushed aside an eye lash that was caught in her on her nose. Migel watched her, and for a moment lost himself in her eyes. Ignoring his worries, that if he acted on his emotions Lord Dilandau would be displeased. Lord Dilandau didn't love her. Migel thought to himself.  
With every movement of his body against hers his muscles would become more tense and stiff. He could feel her heart beet faster, after removing one strap of her tank-top. He kissed her shoulder and felt her body loosen up. That is when he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips but stopped when he felt that she didn't respond.   
  
Athena couldn't think clearly, she was breathing faster and her heart was racing. But at the same time her mind was saying "NO". Dreaming of this moment for days didn't make her decision easier, she know that it was wrong. But the yearning for his touch was so great. Athena sat up to meet his gaze. First pressing her lips against his, and softly with her teeth yanking at his bottom lip.  
  
Migel responded with an aggressive yet passionate kiss. Each moment pulling her closer to him, into a tight embrace. Migel ran his fingers through her hair, and pushed her down on the floor. He ran his hand's down her torso, sending shivers down her body. That is when Athena dropped her hands off of his back. He was trying to unbuckle her belt, but she wiggled herself from underneath him and she ran.  
"Killer!" Athena yelled as she slammed the door of the room.  
  
The darkness of the room matched his current mood. Folken gripped the bar that surrounded the platform he was on. Finally the screen begun to brighten up and an image of Lord Dornkirk appeared before him.  
"The goddess is resisting, Folken."  
"My Lord are you questioning the fact that Athena is the goddess...."  
"Folken, don't interrupt me! Do you think that I haven't prepared for this? I am not a fool. She had sworn to protect the power not give it away. The reason she hadn't been taking over the girl's body just shows how unwilling she is. We will have to use force."  
"What is considered force?" Folken asked nervously.  
"Did you not say that your personal affairs will not interfere with your duties. If you are not capable of controlling your emotions you will not be part of this. Perhaps you don't have a part in this to begin with."  
"I have the right to know what happens to..."  
"No you don't! She belongs to me! Now we need that sword, to finish the puzzle. And perhaps if the goddess of war tasted the heat of the battle she will come out."  
"So we attack?"  
"Yes prepare the troops." Lord Dornkirk's face disappeared from the screen.  
Folken's mind was racing a mile a minute, "Oh, Dilandau! You have better taught her how to fight."  
  
Athena ran into her room, she slammed her body against the wall and let herself slide to the floor. She hugged her legs and let her gray pants soak up the tears. How she wished that someone would tell her that loving Migel was the right thing to do. That she wasn't going against herself. Athena heard the door shake violently. She was hoping that it was Dilandau , coming to yell at her for corrupting his slayer. But it wasn't, it was Migel.  
"Let me in, let me in right now."  
"No"  
"We will get in trouble if I stay out here and yell, someone might here us."  
Athena jumped up and opened the door, only to tell him that this was wrong. Migel came in and tried to take her into his arms.  
"Don't touch me, get away from me." Her eyes were filled with tears, "I know what you did and why you did it."  
"What?...What did I do?" Migel reached for her again but she turned her back to him.  
"You....,I can't believe you did that...you...  
  
AN- Am I being evil?(Start's laughing like a maniac)   
  
Gatti-Stop doing that.  
Tia-What?  
Dilandau-That maniac thing, Migel I thought I told you not to give her coffee.  
Migel-But she did that cute thing again. You know with the lips and the eye's and the "Please Migel, you are the best!"  
Tia-That's right (starts prancing around)   
Gatti, Migel and Dilandau-Okay.  
Tia-stop doing that, so do you guys like living here?  
G.M.D-Yes, it's OK.  
Dilandau-Just your dad has to stop taking away my lighter, I'm starting to get angry...  
Tia-Right.........  
(Everyone slowly backs away from Dilandau. Once out of sight they ran to Tia's room and lock them selves in there. Hoping that Tia's dad had taken away all of Dilandau's lighters, or anything that he could start a fire with.)  
  
  
  



	8. #8 a virus in her mind

(8)  
  
AN-First of all let me apologize for being so late. It's not my fault but my computers. So I finally watched the Escaflowne movie. It was great! Though Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers didn't have enough screen time. Don't forget to review!!!!!!  
  
killed my nanny, the one person in this whole world that loved me...She was the only family I knew." Athena brushed the tears off her face. Migel tried to hold her but she screamed at him, "Don't touch me!"  
"I..I...How did you know?" He spoke quietly.  
"I don't know. Something inside of me, it showed me everything." Athena struggled to release herself from his gripe.  
Suddenly she found herself staring into space. The room started to spin, and she felt like her body was ripping in half. Athena collapsed on the floor. She started to cough uncontrollably, as if something was pressing down on her lungs. Migel ran to her side, placing his arm underneath her neck he supported her head.  
"What's going on. What's happening?" Migel yelled.  
"Ne..Ne, ja osjecam njezinu bol!" (No..No, I feel her pain). "Ubjo si ju, kako si mogao ubiti staricu?" (You killed her, how could you kill an old woman?" She yelled.  
The images in her head grew more real. Until she could feel the women's warm blood on her hands. But once the images stopped, the goddess retreated.  
"I don't understand you."  
"You were frustrated. Dilandau blamed you. If it wasn't for you I would have been in his grasp sooner." She sat up, " I know what he is like in battle. He gets carried away and you...Maybe you saved my life."  
"I.." Migel didn't know what to say.  
"But you still killed her." She finished, letting her eyes travel to his face.  
"You have multiple personalities." Migel spoke in amazement.  
"Don't you feel sorry?" Athena stared at him, her eyes filled with pain.  
  
Folken made his way back to his bedroom. He took off his clothing and stretched his metal arm in front of his face. This arm was the proof of his failure, to meet the expectations of so many. It reminded him of all the unhappy things in his life. The most painful of them, letting down his family. He didn't wont Athena to find out what he had done. Letting his head and torso hit the feather bead below, he stared out into the sky. The shining moons hanging in the deep blue sky captivated him, while he watched through his window.  
"What's...?" A spark of some sort came from the earth but disappeared before he could determine what it was.  
He returned to his thoughts. But they were interrupted by a bright light invading the darkness of his bedroom. It to disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The strong silence filled the room and for a moment Folken thought he had imagined the whole thing. Until he heard a voice. A female voice was coming from somewhere in his bedroom.  
"God, have I been studying to hard again. Yes thank you Tajana! "We have to study for the finals...."" The girl was talking to herself and complaining about a friend.  
  
Migel and Athena sat on her bed back to back. She had stopped crying but held a serious expression.  
"I don't know how to make this better." Migel broke the eerie silence in the dark room.   
"You can't. You didn't know me or her. It's just, it still hurts..." "I know that it hurts." Migel interrupted her, " But you have to know how sorry I am that I hurt you" He took her hand and held it tight.  
"I know that you are sorry. But knowing that you are almost as bad as Dilandau, that you would kill a week old woman. I know that that's not really you. Would you follow orders even if it meet killing me?" She placed her fingertips on his chest, "Sometimes you have to follow your heart, not orders."  
"It's war Athena. You have to follow orders, it's part of being a solder. And I would.." Migel was going to answer her.   
She placed her hands on his lips and hushed him., "Perhaps I saw something in you that his hatred hadn't destroyed. Don't answer yet. Someday you will prove it to me."  
"I will make it up to you. I promise." He brushed his fingers through her long black hair.  
  
Last night the strange intruder in Folken's room was shone to her own bedroom. This morning she walked by Folken on a tour of the Vionne. Folken questioned her, and she answered. Though her answers seemed sarcastic. She didn't believe that this was real, to her it was all a dream. Folken was taking her to meet Dilandau. His plan was to make a place for her on the ship, most likely a Dragon Slayer. Before entering the room, he turned to her and spoke in a serious tone of voice. "I know that you think this is all a dream. But Cara as long as you don't say anything this dream will hurt less." The girl smiled at him and followed him into the room, "Dilandau this is your new recruit. She has potential to be one of your slayers." Right from the door way Folken started to talk, not letting the boy respond or complain.  
"And she is?" Dilandau gave her and evil glare.  
Cara stared back at him, giving him the same nasty look. She waved her head back and laughed. Dilandau watching this became irritated.  
"Don't look at me like that!" She spoke to him.  
"What?! Are you giving me orders." Dilandau circled her as a hunter would a prey.  
"Are you death or something. Yes I am giving you orders."  
Dilandau gave her a devilish grin. But she gave one back to him. Cara couldn't stand men like him. His eyes were filled with hate, and fire burning in them waiting to escape. He walked over to her and stared her down. He started to circle her once more, he spoke quietly and close to her ear.  
"You know that you are missing the point. When I ask something like that I actually means for you to SHUT UP!" Dilandau rose his fist and slapped her.  
Cara fell to the ground. Holding onto her cheek and gasping for air.  
  
The sun came through the large windows. Bathing them in it's light. Birds begun to sing and eat the bread crumbs left for them on Athena's balcony. Wind softly played around with the dark yellow curtains sending them to brush softly against Migel's face. He rubbed his cheek and got his hand tangled in them. Jumping up quickly he sent Athena crashed on to the ground. Migel straightened out his hair and uniform he had spent the night in. He took a run for the door. Athena sat up and placed her arm on the bed, "Where are you going?" She asked.  
"Training has already started. Lord Dilandau will have my head." Migel yelled as he ran out the room.  
Athena sat back down. But jumped when an image of soft white skin, silver hair and red eyes dancing in front of her face.  
"This is your doing goddess." Athena rubbed her head, "You will never stop, you always bring him back."  
"Ja neradim nista. Ti ga vracas nazad." (I'm not doing anything. You are the one that is bringing him back.) goddess spoke. "Tvoje sirce ga vraca." (Your heart brings him back.)  
  
AN-Shivy your characters name is Cara, K? Everyone else please review!  
  
  



	9. #9 realizing what was or is there

Ok so I figure it has been like a year since I last up dated...but ummm I guess I will start! ps. sorry I know that I didn't spell Frade right, but what can you do...hehehehe...   
  
(09)  
Realizing What Was/Is There  
  
  
The battle with Frade had started and finished as did the flash of hope the people still held that the war in Gaea didn't exist. Frade was destroyed, burned to the ground and filled with the hysterical laughter that passed through Dilandau's lips. Athena was there, the goddess taking over her body as was told. She lost the control she once had. Everything that happened and all the pain she caused she could see, but couldn't stop. Once her energy had been drained the goddess dropped her body on the ground and left her their to dye.  
  
A man that she had been fighting with, the one that wouldn't give up. As stubborn as most general would come. This one, didn't take the hint that she had spared his life for his families sake. He had to keep coming back for more. The fear of being beaten by a woman was too great, he had to look like a hero. With the last burst of energy he came after the fallen girl. As the man approached, the goddess not wishing to dispose of her human body "yet" entered again. But this time the draconian inside of her came out as well. Athena was levitated right in front of the angry man, as her wings stretched anger disappeared and fear entered his heart. The bright light from the necklace blinded the man and the energy passing through it sent him crashing against a nearby tree, breaking his neck instantly.  
  
Athena once again was on the floor. This time, surrounded by the dead rotting bodies of fallen men. The smell of smoke filled the air as the fire came closer. Through the blaze also came hope. A black angel made his way, and entering through the gates of fire that he had created. Dilandau jumped out of the Alsiedes and lifted her body.   
  
"You are fat!" Dilandau complained as he lifted her body and dropped her into the machine.  
  
He sat in front of her, she close the door as he prepared his machine for lift off. But as the heat of the blaze surrounded him, fire seemed more tantalizing then escape. He sarcastically made a remark about, how she didn't mind if they stayed back. But was surprised when she answered him. Athena stretched her arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, still days from the smoke her head dropped onto his back.  
  
Dilandau laughed as the last building dropped. The heat around them made the air inside the Alsiedes sticky and thick, small drops of sweet ran down his face and his silver bangs hung down his face. Smoke was all he could smell and as his muscles started to relax they froze once more. Athena's hands that were once connected around his waist were now resting on his lap. Her body pressed against his and her heart beat became louder. With every move of her fingers, Dilandau jumped and his muscles tightened. He stared into the red of the fire, and that is when her face appeared in the blaze. Though she wasn't alone, he was with her. He watched as the Dilandau in the blaze kissed the girls neck and then her with passion and desire.   
  
"I would never touch a women like that." he said quietly to himself, and flew away taking them back to the Vione .  
  
AN-hehehe oh look they had a moment, or what ever you would call that...hehehe..I guess you couldn't call it a moment since she wasn't really aware that anything was happening....hahahah so what's going to happen next...sorry if that was short but I hadn't written anything in like a year! I think...so tell me what you think 


	10. #10 papercut

(10)  
Papercut  
  
"...face that watches every time I lie  
face that laughs when ever I fall....  
it watched everything...."  
  
  
Dilandau jumped out of the Alsiedes, ignoring his cheering men and their congratulations. The slayers stood astonished that neither one of them received a slap or a kick for being too excited. They hadn't won yet, just destroyed. The Duke wasn't dead, just the city. But non of that seemed to matter to their commander. Though blood shed used to bring a disturbed smile to his pale face.   
  
Athena woke in her own room in the floating fortress, she didn't know how she got there but she couldn't say that she cared to know. Her head still rung what the sound of clashing metal. The smell of smoke was following her, and so many faces of the dead haunted her even now when she was awake. Hoping that a cold drink might restore her to her normal self she tried to stand up. But was sent crashing back down into her bed. Her legs didn't want to move and thought otherwise about her decision. She wasn't week, or at least she didn't think she was. But yet still she fainted, a vision usually does this to her. Images of the battle danced around her as did the rich flames of the fire. Suddenly a fallen guymelof was the only thing that she could see clearly. The vision dropped her into the darkness, and there with 100 floating bodies of the dead, she could feel the heart beet of the living. There in the darkness she could hear it, it was Folkens strong and calm heart beat. Then Dilandaus fast and furious one. As she went down the list of the ones she recognized she found no Migel. No feeling that indicated to her that he was still alive. No tears came, no pain in her chest as her heart split into two. But more of a shock, as she stared at the white wall. Looking at the patterns that the painter left when he was done. She kept looking at the wall as if to make sure she was still alive. Did she ever love him? The thought crossed her mind, she didn't want it to but non the less it did. All she did was stare and think of how she didn't care that he was gone, and how that hurt.  
  
"He's gone." she spoke softly to no one.  
  
Laughter, something or someone was laughing at her. This woman who ever she was couldn't be seen, but her deep laughter could be heard. Athena closed her eyes, in hope to finding her or prove to herself that she wasn't going crazy. In the deep darkness of her mind she could see the demon standing. Her hands hung by her side and a sadistic crazed look occupied her eyes, her ice blue eyes. It was as if she was looking at her own reflection and for a moment Athena thought that she was. But that voice, that voice filled with hate and thirst for blood. The one that she heard Dilandau use often, wasn't hers. The tall girl continue to smile and give Athena a look, a look that spoke "I know everything.".  
  
  
Folken stood in the deep darkness of the room. its cold steel surroundings matched his mood. Had he ever been happy, he asked himself as he waited for his masters face to appear. Had he ever even care? Those questions seemed to find their way to his mind ever since she came. Why must she be the one, why must she be the chosen one. His metal claw sent sparks flying as he pressed against the metal rallying. Only the pain that he could cause himself would help. Folken placed a sharp finger onto his flesh and cut deep. With every drop of blood it seemed as if the pain was disappearing. It was so cold, and lonely in this state of mind. Torn between his family and his debt to the Zaibach empire. He questioned this "perfect destiny" many times before, but then he remembered that he had nothing else. Nothing else to live for, that he like so many around him was all alone.   
  
Dornkirks face appeared and as it did Folken hid his slashed flesh. The Emperor didn't speak but stared at the second in command.  
  
"You are not sure if you can go on."  
"No, I can do this"   
"If your emotion get in the way, we will take her to the fortress of Dalete."  
"I can do it."  
"The girl in the goddess must become one, I have waited long enough for her to except that they are the same person. That the goddess is merely the violent blood thirsty side of the girl, they were once one. Now they will be again." Dornkirk spoke, his deep commanding voice rung through the empty room, or so they thought.  
  
Dilandau sat in his bedroom in an old chair, he rubbed his head and scratched his bare stomach. The room was dark and hot, just the way he liked it. At the side by the old window was a dresser. He stood up to get the leftover bottle of vine that was still on the dresser, the only one that he hadn't broken and spilled the red liquid of. He was angry and annoyed. He hated that he had to stand her, that he couldn't hurt her. His hand itched to use his sharp blade and hear her scrims. To feel that he had power over her. His eyes locked at the dancing light in front of him, as he lost himself in his visions of death and destruction.  
  
"There's more than one way to have her at my mercy. I might not be permitted to kill her, but there are things much worse then death."  
  
Dilandau smiled at no one as he continued to look at the small spots of light passing through the red curtains of his room. This is how it was, every day. He would come here, here to his prison to his quiet spot to stare at nothing and think to himself of his passed and future. If he even hard one. His thoughts were now on the fires and the people that he killed. Not thoughts of guilt and remorse but thoughts of how much pleasure he gone from that. How with every life he cut short he took it within himself and used the pain to become stronger. Something in him wanted more of it, more of that life giving liquid. More power, more blood. Power, it was all about the power and the rush that he got with every battle. He didn't care of whom he worked for as long as he got to spread fear and death throughout the land. They were all afraid of him, still one wasn't afraid and she must be destroyed.  
  
"I will crush you. I will crush you, but not by killing you. No, Athena you pass through my mind more often then you think. For that I will cut you piece by piece. You..." Dilandau stopped for a moment to take a drink, "will beg me to kill you.." he picked up his dagger an drove it with ease into the wooden table.  
  
AN-Sorry that this took so long for me to finish. The tittle Papercut, it's a song by Linkin Park and if you listen to it the words describe this chapter perfectly. Most of the chapters tittles will be based on song tittles that go with the theme. heheh I actually had a good idea for once. Bye Bye and don't forget to review! thanks.. 


	11. #11 runaway

(11)  
Runaway  
  
"...the lessons that you thought me   
I learned were never true...  
now I find my self in question  
(they point the finger at me)  
guilty by association  
(you point the finger at me again)..."  
  
Darkness, all he could see was darkness and feel the pain of once more having to run. He had to run away and fast before that man and his slut found him. Why did they keep him around? Dilandau didn't question and didn't care to know. Perhaps to show off the demon child to the rest of the world. That's all he was in this town, a demon. A trouble maker that got blamed for everything  
  
Drops thin drops, a waterfall from the sky that with every passing minute got faster and faster. Rain was drowning the infested streets that he was so used to hiding in. The rain hit his face and blended with his hot tears, that never seemed to stop falling. He hated them hated that they were the window for everyone to see his pain and see his emotions. So many things in this infested world he despised, one of those things were woman. That slut stupid , stupid slut that he had to live with for five years couldn't live up to the title "mother" if her pathetic life dependent on it.   
  
There was no where to go, he had no family and even if he did he couldn't remember them. All he knew it that he was ten years old and had all ready run away from ten different homes. Cruelty instead of love, painful hits instead of hugs, that's all he ever received. Dilandau sat on the floor of the wet street hiding in the doorway of someone's home or establishments. He didn't care it was the only spot where he knew that he wouldn't get any more wet then he all already was. Strands of wet hair stung his eyes, the two front strands hugged his cheeks. Resembling a wet animal, he sat there in his black shirt and black pants curled up in a small ball. Hoping to stay worm or at least invisible.  
  
Cara stepped from the shadows of the meeting hall and escape through the half opened door, before the room could reveal another impostor that might reveal her. Rubbing her temples she tried to processed the information. No matter how hard she tried to she couldn't understand this crazy world. This country or the men that dwelled within it. If only she had some sort of a plan, some way of leaving the fortress. It has been three months and she had come here, three months since Folken made an empty promise that with every passing day seemed to be more a lye. She had to confront him, she had to go home. If that meant blackmailing him with the information that she had.  
  
Cara walked to his study, but didn't dare to knock. Afraid what the two face man might say or do. He could through her out, out into the savage land of dragons and monsters. She knew she wouldn't be able to live out of the walls of the floating fortress. But she couldn't stand this madness no more. Dilandaus yelling, Athenas endless depression hidden behind a brave smiled and ignorance, Folkens lies and endless secrets of what's really in store for all of them, pretense of being a dragon slayer. The urge to be a normal high school students, she couldn't suppress no more. So with the deep breath she opened the door.  
  
Folken didn't speak and he slowly looked up, his body let him do that much. His was surrounded in maps of different countries, peace treating that might have once given countries hope for freedom now gave the fire that extra spark it needed. His questioning stare asked the question he wanted to receive an answer for. He didn't have to speak.  
  
"I know everything." That's all she needed to say, to realize what she had just done.  
  
Folken didn't show it, he didn't look at her or respond to her strong words. Her face, those words were sent here from the mystic moon to send his world or what little was left of it to crash and burn. Looking at the soft blade of a knife that he held on his table, he wished that the freedom it brought to him he could feel now. That one pain would replace another.  
  
Dilandaus thoughts of that small depressed boy filled his head. He was week and afraid. If he would have known what he knows now he would have cut that sluts throat, burned their home and laughed at the fire while it consumed the painful screams of his so-called "family". Dilandau could still feel that rain running down his cheeks, and feel that hate filled demon that was deep inside of him. That now was his best friend and his enemies nightmare.  
  
Athena knocked at his door not knowing quite why she was there or what she was going to ask. Just a small part of her wanted to see him, some twisted part of her wanted to look into the deep red of his eyes.  
  
"Why are you here."   
  
"I need to ask you something, to prove that I'm not crazy."  
  
Cara smiled at Folken, happy that perhaps she had hit a nerve and that he would listen to her for once. She walked around his table, imitating Dilandau perfectly. She had been intimidated many times before to know how her "commander" did this. Though Folken didn't seem to be amused at all. He still had that shocked look in his eyes. But Cara didn't care, he had lied to her for the last time. If she had to find a stupid ignorant puppet of his and Dornkirks to tell her everything she would, just for a trip back home.  
  
"What do you know." Folken played it cool, not letting his voice become shaky.  
  
"All of it. Everything you did. Everything you and that sick old man have planed. Your secret."  
  
"Stupid girl, your week heart has clouded your judgment." Folken stood up, "You don't fear the night?" Folken stared deep into her eyes, but she stared right back.  
  
Confusion ran through her face, not fully believing that her plan had backfired Cara couldn't run or speak. But as the guards begun to appear from all directions she begun to become afraid. Reaching for her side only to feel nothing but her leg, she began to panic. Her heart raced and she couldn't breath, the feeling of helplessness she had never experienced before. That's when she felt his claw upon her shoulder. She was sure that it was all over that her own ignorance had killed her. Folken leaned over and spoke softly to her.  
  
"Hear." handing her his sword he let go of her shoulder, and as the guards surrounded her he said, "Runaway."  
  
AN-So what do you think? Is Cara going to die just like Migel? Pure Dilandau had a rough childhood. Also Athena and Migel never did anything, you know how in that chapter they were sleeping together, well they weren't "sleeping together" just next to each other...Glad we have that cleared up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. #12 by myself

AN-I know, took me a long time to update, sorry.  
  
(12)  
By Myself  
  
"Do I trust some and get fooled by phonies,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within.."  
  
"Can't hold on....It's too much to take ..."  
  
  
Dilandau smiled, she just created a perfect opportunity for a quick insult, "But, you don't need to be proven crazy, you all ready are! Oh, no wait...you aren't you are just stupid, if you think that I will help you."  
  
"Dilandau." Athena took a deep breath, keeping her building rage deep inside "This concerns you as well...just listen for once just..."  
  
"Pardon, what did you call me?" Dilandau interrupted her, "Did you just call me Dilandau? What's my name!?"  
  
"Lord Dilandau." Athena dropped her head, not letting him see the tears forming in her green eyes. She didn't want him to see her weakness, though she knew that it was too late. Athena didn't dare to speak it, but his yelling made her stronger. Perhaps one day she will tell him of how his curly had played a positive role, perhaps that would put his ultra ego to rest.  
  
"Fine, just say what you have to say and leave." Dilandau parked himself into his chair and arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Is Migel, really dead?"  
  
Folken sat in his room, reading over papers and documents holding lies of a no war agreements with countries that now were nothing but rubble. The soles of the people being held by the mighty hands of Zaibach, all for a dream a cause that seemed unreal to Folken at this moment. They keep her from him, keep the secret from her. For what, For what? Not to lose the key. If he had ever wondered this before, he would never ask that of his master.   
  
The fire roared, day turned into night and another person was out of his life. Though he didn't know what really happened to the curly black hair girl from the moon. She had to be disposed off, she had to be killed, she had to be silenced. Care knew too much, she knew his past, she knew their plan and if she had spoken to anyone on the Vione before her meeting within him everything would be gone.  
  
"Just another life I had wasted, just another life finished."  
  
Folken press the sharp metal of his knife, against his good arm. Once again the only way to release tension was to cut it. With the blood his pain disappeared, or perhaps the old pain was merle replaced by the new one. The one, that was caused physical.   
  
  
Migel griped to side of the alley wall, his body weight being supported by the one good leg he had left. He looked down at the cut, biting his lip and letting a soft cry. The nights two moons created eerie shadows in the hidden, "durt hole" in which the boy used to hide in. Frantic people ran through the streets of Frade even after the battle their fear of being killed was there, and Migel didn't wish for them to see him.   
  
He knew that he needed to find some way back to the Vione, but he couldn't leave with his Dragon Slayer uniform on. He took of his jacket, shirt and belt. But left the boots and black leather pants on. He begun to limp supporting himself by holding on to the walls of houses. Migel entered the hustle that occupied the streets. Sticking to the side, resting his back against a wall of a tavern. As he stood away from the wall, ready to join the running people fleeing the city, suddenly he felt weak. Everything around him began to spin. The air became hot, and there didn't seem to be enough oxygen to go around. Migel felt his body fall to the ground, his eyes flickered before shutting completely.  
  
"What did you say?" Dilandau jumped from his seat, and ran to her. He grabbed her arms and began to shake her violently.   
  
"I'm asking you." Athena cried out her voice shaky from his violent act.  
  
"I..I..they are all mine, how dare those miserable magnets of Fraid? Gatti, Chesta, Violle, Dalet...Migel!" Dilandau began to scream.   
  
He grabbed on to his head, as if it were about to explode. Memories of his past brought back the pain that he had fought so hard to suppress. Memories of being kicked around, one home to the next. Being beaten by other "normal" boys of his neighborhood. Being left on the sidelines us others played, and laughed. Being left all "alone" called a demon. Everyone who ever got close left, and now one by one in his mind his dragon slayers were slipping through his fingers.  
  
"Alone." his pupils became smaller, as his eyes widened. Dilandau stared into space, not at the shocked face of a girl in front of him. "Alone, Jajuka...Jajuka!" finally he collapsed onto the floor taking Athena down with him.  
  
There she sat, holding his fallen body. Holding tightly, comforting him? No..Yes, she didn't know. It all came to fast, the realization that he was "human" all came to fast. So there they were Diladnau mumbling that painful word from his past, and Athena holding him tightly. As if to erase the pain.   
  
  
AN-Migel fans, HAPPY? See I told you I never really said that he died.. Athena just assumed that he was. Ha Ha Ha Ha, sorry I just had to do it. (see what coffee does to me)  
  
Dilandau- Migel I told you....No coffee for her...  
Migel- Sorry sir. But she did it again....  
Dilandau- Ahhhhhh...Grrrrrr.... will you stop, the big eyes thing? Stop It!  
Migel and Tia hugging each other- Ahhhhhhh he's losing it...  
Tia- Again  
(Migel and Tia run back into the house locking Dilandau out and watching as he bangs the door like a crazy maniac.)  
Tia- Will he get tired?  
Migel- No  
Tia- Will he calm down?  
Migel- No  
Tia- Then what do we do?  
Migel- We pray! 


End file.
